Eyes of the Future
by nataliesport
Summary: Bella is about to be changed, but Rosalie won't let that happen! READ PLEASE!


2. ELIZABETH

"EDWARD!!" Charlie was in the corner with his gun. Pointing it straight at Edward. "EDWARD!!" I screamed at him again, launching myself at his head.

It was an awkward moment. Edward trying to kill my father, my father trying to kill Edward, and me. Punching the crap out of my boyfriend.

"EDWARD!! EDWARD!! EDWARD!!" I socked him as hard as I could in the nose. He shook his head and his eyes were the warm amber that I loved.

"I'm...so sorry. I think I need...a moment alone to...collect myself. Excuse me." Edward left in a flash, leaving me and Charlie, standing there. Charlie was frozen. Still pointing his gun at where Edward had been. And I was looking at him. His eyes were wide, his mouth was draped open, he was scared. Still. I was about to walk over and shake him, but the phone rang. It unfroze him first.

"I better get that. Excuse me." He shuffled his way over to the kitchen. The phone continued to ring.

"I'll get it." Charlie's hand was still shaking as he answered the phone

"H-Hello?" I could here the person on the other line perfectly. "Yes, is Edward there?"

"Yes, who is this?'

"I'm an old fiend of his. May I speak to him?"

"Who should I tell him is on the phone?"

"Tell him... it's Elizabeth. Ms. Masen" I froze. I knew that name. Elizabeth, it was Edward's dead mother's name.

"Of course. Hold on, EDWARD! The phones for you!" Edward came in. I could tell he was holding his breath. HIs shoulders were tense and he balled his hands into fists. He was hungry.

"Who is it?"

"A woman, says her name is Ms. Masen. Old friend of yours?" Edward's face was suddenly straight. Still, he continued forward.

"I'm sorry, what was the name?" He was trying to forget it.

"Masen. Ring a bell?"

"Yes. The phone, please?" Charlie wobbled over, sticking his arm out as far as he could. Edward took the phone and Charlie stepped back

"H-h-h-h-h-hello? Elizabeth. This i-is E-edward." The woman spoke lower now. I could hardly hear her. Only some words were clear.

"Yes, Edward. I ... thought I might... ask you to meet me. At the Trestone Cafe. You... can bring... Birtha? Is that her name?"

"B-b-bella. I'll see you there. Five m-minutes?"

"That sounds great." He put the phone on the receiver.

"Bella, let's go. We'll be right back, Charlie." He took my hand and raced out the door. For what seemed like the first time, I tripped.

"MASEN!! EDWARD CULLEN!! WHAT IS GOING ON!!"

"I. Don't. Know." We ran in silence the rest of the way. Edward''s fists still clenched. My eyes still wide. Both in shock.

"We're here." I looked up. There was a large brick building in front of us. No doubt the back of the cafe. There was a door to the right labeled EMPLOYE"S ONLY. Edward walked slowly over. He twisted the handle on the door and led me in. The room smelled like coffee and tuna fish. There was a girl with a Hi. My Name Is AMBER!! Name tag on her apron. She had blond hair and hot pink nails. She was wearing a pink visor that read PRINCESS all over it.

"May I help you?' She was still looking down as she spoke.

"Yes. We are here to see Elizabeth Masen." I saw his fists tighten a little more as he spoke her name.

"Oh. Sure, I'll ge-" Her head popped up. She was dazzled by him. Just like they all were. I wrapped my arm around his. She understood he was off limits. "-um, get her right away."

"Thank you." I turned my head. Edward was opening his mouth and closing it. He was trying to speak, but he couldn't find the words.

"Edward," I was whispering now "she is alive? " he didn't look at me as he spoke.

"I didn't think so. She was supposed to be dead centuries ago. But..." He wasn't going to finnish. He searched in his shirt pocket and brought out the tiny silver phone. He punched a number in and held it up to his ear.

"Carlisle. We have an interesting situation." he waited.

"Elizabeth Masen is alive and working at the Trestone CAFE!!" He waited some more.

"Well, no, but I talked to her." He waited.

"Ok. I'll call you back." He tapped end and placed the phone into his shirt pocket.

"He said to wait until we see her an then we should call him."

"Ok." I could see the girl Amber coming back into view.

"Hi guys! Ok, well, Elizabeth is gonna be here in like three minutes. Is that like cool with you guys?" she said.

"Yes. Thank you for your help. Bella, let's go in the front." I nodded. He smiled. Amber rolled her eyes. Edward took my hand and we left.

"Edward. I can not... never mind." I said as soon as we got outside.

"What is it?" I couldn't tell him about the letter.

"I just want to say... good luck. To the both of us." He stared at me, puzzled.

"You know, with the Masen thing." I hugged him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Good luck."


End file.
